bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soujiro Endo
Soujiro Endo(瀬田エンド)In his past, he held the seat of Captain of the 11th Division, but abandoned the soul society for the death of you fiancei, and then flee to Earth.He possesses the same Zanpakutō as Fujimaru Kudō the Zanpakutō Ryojumaru Personality Soujiro is quite serious and calm in demeanor. It's not easy to get him mad, but when you do, all hell breaks loose. When angered, Soujiro is quite demonic in his attack style, losing all grace, and attacking with pure ferocious brutality. When Soujiro's fighting and isn't enraged, he is quite graceful, using long sweeping slashes that are usually on the strong side. Soujiro also usually likes to string slashes together in groups of three or five, each slash usually more graceful than the last. When challenged, Soujiro will never back down from a fight. While not as battle crazed as most of his 11th division comrades, the last thing Soujiro is would be a coward. Soujiro has a large amount of pride, which he is willing to defend at any cost other than a comrades life. Soujiro takes value in having comrades, but never will accept help in a duel that's intended to be one on one. Soujiro doesn't view fighting as "fun" but he does view it as a sort of sport or a form of entertainment. He considers himself the second best swordsman in the soul society, topped only by his captain Kenpachi Natsusen, whom he has a great deal of respect, almost admiration for. Soujiro's favorite foods are red-meats, sake (in small amounts), dried persimmons, and he has an odd fondness towards chocolate, usually (if not always) getting someone when he goes to the world of the living. Soujiro's least favorite foods are anything with Wasabi in it, pickled ginger, and most forms of dango. Soujiro's main hobby is helping people train in zanjutsu (mostly members of the fourth division, he feels that just because they mostly doesn't mean they shouldn't know how to fight.) As a side hobby of sorts (more of a job actually), Soujiro makes sure nothing goes wrong when his fellow division members are drunk. 'Appearance ' Soujiro had a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person, with white skin and blue eyes. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. Soujiro had spiky black hair. He wore the normal shikahusho uniform. History Soujiro lead a relatively normal life for someone who was spiritually aware in feudal Japan. He was a rounin, a wandering masterless samurai who took jobs for higher such as bounty hunting. One unique trait that Soujiro bore during his life was that when he found a bounty hunting target, he would challenge them to a duel of blades rather than straight off trying to kill them. He would then reveal his intent during the fight. Soujiro even in life wielded a nodachi, though he held the large sword with two hands rather than one as he does now, he was only human. Soujiro in life also bore himself with noble grace, even in a fight, giving a foes who was about to be slain a choice in how they would die, slow or quick. Soujiro always complied to these wishes, as a sort of personal code of honor. Soujiro's life ended when he was impressed into the service of a shogun, and eventually executed for not following orders. When Soujiro died, he became an earthbound spirit. This came to be because he had heard on of the servants of the shogun shouting for him not to die. The servant was a young maiden who Soujiro had befriended, had no love story behind, the two were just friends. Soujiro was bound to the castle grounds, wandering endlessly till a shinigami eventually found him. When Soujiro asked what was going, and found out about the shinigami and the soul society, Soujiro vowed to join the Shinigami academy and become a shinigami. At the academy, Soujiro began to develop his stoic personality from rigorous training to try to be above the norm. Soujiro was rather average in Kido (though he never used or planned on using it anyways), though when it came to Zanjutsu, he appeared to be one of the best in the academy. When Soujiro became part of the 11th division, he immediately started trying to fight his way to the top. Soujiro easily fought through the last five seat, 10th, 9th, 8th, 7th, and 6th presented little challenge to him. His trouble began at the 5th seat. The 5th seat was more challenging, pushing his limits a bit. At 4th seat, the battle pushed his limits even more than 5th. When he reached the battle with the 3rd seat, it was absolutely grueling. The battle to become lieutenant nearly killed him, and gave him his scar. It was also during this battle that Soujiro managed to unlock his bankai, which was the only thing that let him win the battle. Soujiro decided not to try and challenge his captain, Kenpachi Natsusen. The battle to become lieutenant was his limit for the moment, which was what Soujiro had decided. Soujiro has since matured. When he first joined the division, he was completely battle crazed as the rest, though Soujiro has learned not to challenge anyone above his level, though will accept a challenge rather than be called a coward. 'Powers and Abilities' Vast Spiritual Power: Soujiro has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, and due to this, his Soujiro is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy as a shield against attacks, when he creates a spiritual aura of energy, Due to the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy, Soujiro is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring and can pull off many large scale attacks with energy to spare. His spiritual energy is light blue-white in Shikai mode and black with a purple outline in Bankai. Soujiro has great skill in detecting spiritual pressure as well, due to the need to avoid getting attack on his right side, his blind spot. Even by captain-level standards, Takashi has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When in battle, Soujiro typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist.Soujiro was able to fight his father one vs one, while still pushing the latter on his toes. He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:'''soujiro is masterful martial artist. His most famed traits are linked to his mastery of hakuda's difficult subskill, Despite prefering his swordsmanship over martial battle. '''Flash Step Expert: Soujiro has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. In Bankai, his speed increases to the point where he can create afterimages of himself uses Flash Step. He also greatly increased his speed at bladed combat, being able to do pull off many strikes in a blink. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Kidō Practitioner:'''Soujiro possesses great skillin kido,He is also able to use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, as not to be tracked,He mainly uses Bakudo instead of Hado because his zanpakuto already allows him to use abilities akin to regular kido as such he doesn’t require to use the destructive arts of kido instead relies primarily on the binding arts to either freeze or restrain his enemies. ''Zanpakutō Ryūjōmaru(竜条丸, Dragon Brander) soujiro and Fujimaru must have similar souls and thus produced the same zanpakutō. has a dark blue hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular bronze guard. Soujiro wears his Zanpakutō on his waist, held by a white cloth. *'Shikai': Its release command is "Flash" (閃け, hirameke). Released, it resembles a blue Gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade. * Shikai Special Ability: Increases Soujiro's speed beyond the level of flash step for short bursts *'Ryū Tenzoshu': Soujiro's speed increases for a short time, allowing him to maneuver more quickly and deliver combos at a quicker rate. *'Rengoku'(煉獄, Purgatory; lit. "smelting/forging prison"): Soujiro swings his Zanpakutō forward, causing four geysers of flames to erupt from the ground. *'Rasen'(螺旋, Spiral; lit. "spiral-shell (as of a mollusk) swirl"): Soujiro raises his Zanpakutō in the air and violet energy surrounds him and engulfs anyone surrounding him. The energy itself can also randomly burn, freeze, shock, or poison anyone caught within the vicinity. Bankai: Kokyū Ryūjōmaru (虎糾竜条丸, Tiger-Seeking Dragon Brander): The katana blade is replaced by a blue white reiatsu form of a long blade. His shoulders are covered by a white cape. On his right shoulder is a tiger head. Gray wrist guards form on his arms with blue bindings,and a White cape From the waist to the feet,Two slivers of energy float next to his right shoulder, and a disc next to his right. '''''Bankai Special Ability: The energy blade can extend and slash at a greater range. Slamming it into the ground can cause an explosion that envelops the immediate area in blue fire . Also grants great speed and the ability to leave an afterimage. Attack and defense power is increased a great deal as well. Hypersonic Blade range: one deadliest aspect of Kokyū Ryūjōmaru is within its destructive potential, great length, or wide sweeping range, and the speed with which it can extend its blade. Soujiro's Bankai can achieve its full length at 600 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second, which makes Kokyū Ryūjōmaru the fastest. Because the blade's extension speed is his Bankai's greatest ability, Soujiro tends to downplay its speed whenever he talks about his Zanpakutō, and focuses on the range of the blade in order to gain a psychological advantage over his opponent. Enhanced Speed: Soujiro's speed increases greatly, able to leave at least 1 afterimage of himself behind. This new ability grants Soujiro speed well beyond that of others,He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. In combat, he is capable of attacking the opponent before they register that Soujiro is in the vicinity, The sound he makes when moving is like that of Sonído, Soujiro can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, Before moving, it appears that Soujiro's body vibrates, kensuke y soujiro speculates that this ability allows him to actually contract the space-time continuum between himself and his desired location. His speed in bankai is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like others , He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai and resurrecion level techniques,and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Kokyu Zessho:'The blade of energy becomes much larger and he uses it to slash all enemies within range of this attack, the range of this attack will only be five feet farther then usual if he were to attack normally. '''Tora Bakuhatsu:'The energy will gather up on the tip of the blade and grow larger with every second before Soujiro slashes at the foe, letting all the energy gathered at the tip be thrown in a wide scale towards the person/persons. This attack can hit from two to three people at a time. The area it can be thrown will be about ten yards. 'kosoku ryu :'Focusing his energy to his feet Soujiro can double his speed for two posts. Only usable once per battle. '''Ryu tora mon (literally tiger dragon gate):As of yet this is the most powerful of all Soujiro's bankai abilities, in activating this ability all the blue energy from his blade will slowly drop to the ground and slide in back of him forming a giant structure in which will glow for a moment before fading in color and showing it is a gate. The yellow object to the side of him will then act almost as a key and fly it's self into a small placement at the top of the structure, then the gates will open an gathers spiritual energy of the enviroment and fires it as an dragon-shaped burst hich has enough power to demolish a large portion of the mountain he trained on. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage, as the compressed spiritual energy . The energy waves were able to hold back the Getsuga Tenshō with ease, Once the five posts are over Ryujomaru will slowly fade into sakura blossoms and blow away causing the gate to do the same and Soujiro to be out of energy and not able to fight. Enhanced Spiritual Power: His reiatsu is intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Humans by being the in general vicinity of his released Bankai. Behind the Scenes and gave him the Ryojumaru because i like so much that zanpakutou for your amazing velocity so I give to soujiro by The fact that he wields it is legitimate, as shown in the Bleach movie, DiamondDust Rebellion, two Shinigami can possess the same zanpakutō.